


An Interview with Mr. Chwe and Mr. Boo

by healerqi_only_one



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one
Summary: 《忍冬》和《如何连离别也深爱呢》后续
Relationships: solkwan;率宽;
Kudos: 6





	An Interview with Mr. Chwe and Mr. Boo

「请坐，尹记者。」

「是这样的，因为我个人真的蛮喜欢《忍冬》和后续《深爱》，所以私心安排了这次采访。还请了尹记者一起，相信尹记者也对你和夫胜宽相遇之前的故事很感兴趣吧。」小黄鸭点了两杯冰美式，一杯被崔韩率偷偷跟服务生换成了热牛奶给夫胜宽。

「黄女士...是你自己好奇，不要拉我下水。」尹净汉口味意外的小孩子，要了一杯草莓牛奶还点了红丝绒蛋糕。「韩率这孩子本来就对我还有点儿戒备心，总怕我抢走胜宽啊。」

「我不姓黄谢谢。」

「还有，你吃这么多甜食，不要给我明天又要哭着喊着变胖了噢。」小黄鸭笑眯眯。

「分明是黄女士自己在身材管理，要控制饮食，羡慕我直说。还有，你看看你的大腿细还是我的大腿细...」

「知道了...」

「净汉哥...我哪有...」被这么直直白白地点名，崔韩率还是有点儿不好意思，毕竟尹净汉说的是事实。说起来胜宽离开的一年里完全断了联系，后半年里ins里常常出现的金发帅气男人真的让他觉得担忧。

胜宽回来没多久尹净汉也回来首尔，胜宽带尹净汉来见崔韩率的时候，虽然两个人都表现的坦坦荡荡，但只属于他俩的半年的美好回忆还是让崔韩率有点介意。

「总之，今天就是随便聊聊，也不是太正式的采访，大家不要紧张。」

「听众一定还有一些比较好奇的故事，这个正经部分就由尹记者来问吧，你们比较熟，我来做补充就好。」

「意思就是还有不正经的部分咯？」尹净汉的头发已经剪短染回黑色，歪着头撑着下巴问我。

「咳，我来问那部分对得起我昵称的问题就好。」

「言归正传，」尹记者在从事自己本行的时候还是非常正经的，「我们从哪里聊起？」

「听众一定很好奇尹记者和胜宽遇见的契机，你为什么会突然跑去小岛做义工啊？」

「嗯...这个就说来话长了，其实我并不适合做记者，尤其是社会新闻部门，就像做医生的人太心软反倒是折磨自己。要讲故事的话就太复杂了，毕竟今天采访的主角是率宽嘛，总之就是忍不下去那个时候软弱的自己，就逃跑了，也当给自己一点时间，想清楚要不要继续做下去。」

「再说了，留一点故事没讲完才会有听众好奇尹净汉的人生，来催黄女士的更不是？」

「我不姓黄谢谢。」尹净汉莫要搞我，惹不起我还躲不起嘛。

「工具人尹净汉也需要感情生活啊，唉。」算了我知道没有人能受得起尹净汉这种假模假样的埋怨，行你好看你说了算👋。

「其实我一直也很好奇，韩率就那么寄信寄了一整年，还寄错了地方，要不是我碰巧去隔壁镇机缘巧合下拿到那些信，胜宽可能也不会动摇吧？」

「嗯...其实我也不知道，可能像哥一样，最开始只想着赶紧逃走，是我心里生了病，总想着不能拖累韩率，他那么好，应该有更完美的人生才是。」夫胜宽垂下头开始回忆当初的心态。

「我遇到胜宽的时候，胜宽状态确实很差啊，不怎么讲话，没什么表情，总是在发呆。没工作的时候就跑去海边的灯塔那儿，一坐就坐到天黑。」

「其实没有小朋友的家庭也不是一两个，胜宽当时为什么这么在意？」

崔韩率开了口，「确实有一部分原因与那次流产和一直怀不上有关，但其实并不是本质。」

「我和胜宽认识了太多年了，从大概十三四岁的时候，还没分化的时候我就知道我喜欢他。」

「韩率在还没有信息素作用的时候就喜欢胜宽吗？」

「嗯...很神奇吧，」崔韩率在桌子下面默默握住了夫胜宽的手，「这个世界有太多该做什么不该做什么，什么该发生什么不该发生的规定了。alpha应该强大一点，alpha应该找一个omega，应该在合适的年龄结婚生小孩。」

「但其实有趣的可做的事情太多了不是吗？如果不是胜宽出现，可能对我来说恋爱结婚也不是我人生规划里必须要出现的事情...」

「所以是韩率先喜欢胜宽的？」

「嗯对，好多人都觉得是胜宽主动，但其实是我先表白。」崔韩率似乎是觉得低头害羞的爱人格外可爱，忍不住伸出手捏捏他的脸蛋，「我只是比较慢热而已。」

「我这个个性，最开始的时候也总是让胜宽伤心，我常常需要有自己的空间独处，有好多次呆在自己的世界里不给他回应，他哭了好多次。」

「你又知道了。」夫胜宽拨开崔韩率在自己脸上作怪的手埋怨道。

「对啊，我其实都有看到...小区附近的那个公园。」

「还不是你欺负我。」夫胜宽这种佯装生气的时候总是喜欢撅起嘴巴，朝着爱人的方向微微抬起下巴，脸颊鼓鼓，的确可爱极了。

「在爱上胜宽之前我习惯了，在自己的世界里。不是他委屈的样子让我觉得好难过，我可能也意识不到我喜欢他。」

「不过虽然我慢热，但我还蛮行动派的。」笑。

「他表白的时候我真的很惊讶。」夫胜宽说，「明明半小时前才刚刚把我惹哭。」

「胜宽还挺好哄的，亲亲就好很快。」

然后大腿就被胜宽拧了一把，「哎一古，痛啦...」

「在一起之后也还在慢慢磨合，不过其实我们两个都是需要自己的空间的人，平时黏归黏，但也蛮常自己呆着的，这一点很早就达成了共识。」

「所以后来为什么会变成那样？我是说流产之后你俩的状态。」尹净汉继续问。

「这个也是问题所在，胜宽没有看起来那么直言的。我说再试试看，他就答应了，但其实我太着急了，他有心结。」

「所以是我的问题咯？」

「没有没有，我的错啦。」崔韩率难得求生欲很强。

「我也是隔了好久才感觉事态不对，但当时已经有点来不及了。我不是很擅言辞，胜宽装作什么事情都没有的话，我很难问起。」

「但我有知道事情不太对。」

「所以我的状态也很差。」

「不是说会有七年之痒嘛，虽然我俩的感情没出问题，但相处的气氛确实不太对劲了。」

「我们两个之间一直又是胜宽主动解决问题的那个，所以我当时不知道该怎么办好。我有预感会发生点儿什么，所以胜宽提出要分开的时候我就答应了。」

尹净汉问，「你就不怕胜宽真的一走了之再也不回来吗？」

「我真的怕哎，他跑的也未免太彻底了吧。」崔韩率笑，现在提起这些事情反倒可以轻松地讲出来，「最开始只是搬出去啊，我想说我还可以不守规则偷偷去找他嘛，谁知道他直接给我跑出国找不到人。」

「结果你还寄信寄错地址。」

「差点真的阴差阳错不回去了哎。」

「不过就算换我，当时也没有更好的办法，心结还是得自己想通才能好。」尹净汉继续往嘴里塞了块蛋糕表示认同。

「所以你说的没想过再找一个omega结婚也是真心话咯？」尹净汉问。

「嗯，真心的，我连戒指都没摘过。」崔韩率低头看了看无名指上的戒指，「是他给我戴上的。」

「他不给我摘下来的话，我就总觉得我们两个还有机会。」

「不是他的话，我自己一个人过也挺好的。」

夫胜宽挥手在眼前扇了扇，目光挪向了别处，「啊干嘛这么煽情啊好讨厌崔韩率...」

「哎...有被秀到...」尹净汉说，「那我还蛮好奇的，你俩原本的理想型是什么样子的啊？」

「夫胜宽。」崔韩率说。

小黄鸭和尹净汉异口同声，「有被秀到...」

夫胜宽破涕为笑，「崔韩率你好烦...」

「那胜宽逃走之后应该也有后悔吧，」尹净汉朝着崔韩率的方向悄悄说，「偷偷告诉你，胜宽在岛上的时候也没摘过戒指哦。」

「是有啦...」夫胜宽转了转手上的戒指，「但像哥说的一样啊，没有更好的办法啊，我得自己好起来才行。」

「在岛上的后半年我一直在想他，看到海龟想他，看到椰子想他，哦对了，净汉哥炖的椰子鸡真的超好吃啊。」

「我想着，要是他也还想着我，我就要回去了。」

「但这人真的一整年ins不给我更新哎，都不知道他在干嘛，一点消息都没有，我真的差点以为他不要我了。」

「信戳真的很浪漫，就是寄错地方。」即使到现在想起这件事夫胜宽还是忍不住给他白眼。

「人和人之间的缘分际遇有时候真的很奇妙。」尹净汉说，「人生的种种相遇真的很有趣。」

「好啦，正经的聊完了要不要聊聊不正经的啊。」小黄鸭举手。

「你觉得这个话题我在场合适么？」尹净汉吃完最后一口蛋糕，吸溜干净草莓牛奶。

「不大合适，慢走不送。」

「害，工具人罢辽。」

「咳咳，现在就我们仨，我替听众问一点他们好奇的问题吧？」

「真的不是黄女士自己好奇吗？」夫胜宽问道。

「说了我不姓黄。」

「好了，快问快答哦。」

「1.对对方的第一印象？」

夫胜宽：嗯...好看...头发卷卷的  
崔韩率：他第一次见我就看呆哎...好傻，眼睛圆圆的，讲话都带着笑意，明明是同岁亲故，非要自称一声哥哥，说要好好照顾我。

「2.喜欢对方什么？」

夫胜宽：真诚，热情，善良，包容...好多好多，没有人像他一样，哪里都长在我的苏点上。  
崔韩率：全部。

「3.讨厌对方哪一点？」

夫胜宽：耳机音量开太大，（笑，）不过我也习惯啦。  
崔韩率：可以跳过这个问题吗？不想睡沙发。

「4.怎么称呼对方？」

夫胜宽：韩率？  
崔韩率：叫声老公来听听嘛。

「5.如果要送礼物给对方，你会选择什么？」

夫胜宽：耳机吧，不过入耳式的绝对不行。或者是球鞋，也蛮多选择的。  
崔韩率：我不就是最好的礼物了吗？  
夫胜宽：崔韩率你今天有点皮啊？  
崔韩率指指夫胜宽的肚子，「刚刚送完礼物。」  
小黄鸭：「难道有好消息了？」

「6.两个人初次约会在哪里？」

夫胜宽：学校附近...  
崔韩率：小树林啦...

「7.气氛怎么样？」

夫胜宽：我有点紧张。  
崔韩率：他被我亲到腿软哎，快要走不了路，最后要我背回家。可是嘴巴软软的真的好好亲。  
夫胜宽：崔韩率你今晚睡沙发。  
小黄鸭：细节倒也不必！

「8.如果要用一个词形容对对方的爱意呢？」

崔韩率：非他不可。  
夫胜宽：我也是...

「9.在一起的时候最让你觉得心跳加速的时候？」

崔韩率：高潮的时候吧  
夫胜宽：？？？  
小黄鸭：午夜场开始了么...

「10.做什么事情最幸福？」

夫胜宽：你要是敢说做爱你就死定了。  
崔韩率：他一直在我身边就最幸福。

「11.吵架吗？」

夫胜宽：以前蛮常吵架的，现在不了。  
崔韩率：对，小时候还蛮常吵架的，后来...你也知道的...不想睡沙发。

「12.谁会先主动和好？」

夫胜宽：他。  
崔韩率：我。

「13. 接下来要上高速了哦，第一次做爱的地点？」

夫胜宽：我家。  
崔韩率：他家。

「14.当时的感觉是？」

夫胜宽：他比我想象中有耐心。  
崔韩率：终身难忘。

「15.做爱的频率？」

崔韩率：次数不重要，重要的是质量。  
夫胜宽；蛮多的...但他说的对...  
崔韩率：我也不介意再多一点。

「16.如果说对哪点不太满意的话...？」

崔韩率：他盆骨不太好，我们很少用骑乘的姿势，所以我要常常健身保持很好的体力。（笑。）  
夫胜宽：你今晚和沙发锁死了。

「17.自己最敏感的地方？」

夫胜宽：耳朵。（脸红。）  
崔韩率：我为什么要告诉你？

「18.觉得对方性感还是可爱？」

夫胜宽：可爱。  
崔韩率：性感。

「19.想要尝试的做爱的地点？」

夫胜宽：车里？  
崔韩率：说了你就会写吗？  
小黄鸭：......

「20.做爱时候的小习惯？」

夫胜宽：嗯...  
崔韩率：咬耳朵？

「21.最喜欢的姿势？」

夫胜宽：嗯...后背位，喜欢被抱抱的感觉，被他抱着很有安全感。  
崔韩率：都喜欢。

「22.想要尝试的姿势？」

夫胜宽：嗯...没有...  
崔韩率：都解锁了。

END.


End file.
